dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Generic Cards
This page is where you can place generic support cards. Generic support cards are cards that do not focus on mainly supporting an Archetype or Series of cards directly. Examples of this are cards that mainly support attributes, types, or counter generation that do not focus on a specific "name" on the monster card, spell card, or trap card (such as "A" Counters being Alien Support). Monster Cards Illusion Ice Sculpture * Level 1 * Type: Rock/Effect * Attribute: WATER * Attack: 0 * Defense: 0 * Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can target 1 face-up WATER monster you control: This card's ATK, DEF, and Level become equal to the targeted monster. While this card is face-up on the field, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to the GY: Distribute Ice Counters on face-up monsters on the field equal to the Level of the monster targeted by this card's effect. You can only control 1 "Illusion Ice Sculpture". Cold Sleeper * Level 4 * Type: Machine/Effect * Attribute: WATER * Attack: 0 * Defense: 2000 * Effect: When a face-up WATER monster you control is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card form your hand. Once per turn, you can target 1 WATER monster in your GY that was destroyed this turn and Special Summon it to your field in face-up DEF Position then place Ice Counters on this card equal to that monster's original Level. This card cannot be targeted for attacks while it has Ice Counters. During the End Phase of each turn remove 1 Ice Counter from this card. Snow Fairy * Level 4 * Type: Fairy/Effect * Attribute: WATER * Attack: 1600 * Defense: 700 * Effect: While this card is face-up on the field while there is three or more Ice Counters on the field, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards from the hand during their turn or activate Spell Cards the turn they are Set. If this card is destroyed, both players choose 1 Spell Card from their Deck and send it to the GY. Spell Cards Icicle Sacrifice * Type: Spell * Effect: Destroy 1 WATER monster you control, Special Summon 2 "Icicle Tokens" (Aqua-type/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in DEF Position. These Tokens cannot be used for Synchro Material Monsters. When a "Icicle Token" leaves the field place 1 Ice Counter on a face-up monster on the field. During either player's Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY to place 1 Ice Counter on all monsters your opponent controls. You can only activate 1 "Icicle Sacrifice" per turn. White Blizzard * Type: Continuous Spell * Effect: When this card is activated place 2 Ice Counters on it. When an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for every face-up Ice Counter on the field. If this card is destroyed, choose 1 card you control and destroy it. You can only control 1 face-up "White Blizzard". Absolute Zero Barrier * Type: Field Spell * Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls with Ice Counters cannot change their battle positions and have their effects negated. When an Ice Counter is placed on a monster, that monster loses 500 ATK for every Ice Counter on that card. Both players cannot activate Trap Cards during their opponent's turn if there are three or more Ice Counters on the field. Trap Cards Blizzard Wall * Type: Trap * Effect: When a monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can change that monster's battle position and if you do, draw 1 card and place 1 Ice Counter on both your monster and the attacking monster. Monsters with Ice Counters cannot be destroyed by battle during the turn this card was activated. Cold Fusion * Type: Trap * Effect: Target 1 Fusion Monster your opponent controls: destroy that monster. Then, Special Summon all of that monster's Fusion Materials from your opponent's GY to their side of the field in face-up DEF Position and place 1 Ice Counter on each monster summoned by this effect. Dark Seed Planter * Continuous Trap Card * Effect: When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. Once per turn: When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack. Extra Deck Cards King of Thorns * Level: 7 * Type: Plant/Synchro/Effect * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 2400 * Defense: 1900 * Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or More non-Tuner Plant-Type Monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can add 1 Plant-Type Monster from your Deck to your Hand. During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon/Set 1 Plant-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) Category:Booster Packs Category:Fan Archetypes